Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:8CFD:9BB1:A034:6F75-20190616231004
"I have info on the new girl." Qibli's head jerked up. "Excuse me?" "Moonwatcher Lauren, goes by Moon. Moved here from Portland. Questioning, maybe on the ace spectrum, likes both boys and girls. Total book nerd," Peril listed, sitting down next to Turtle. "I asked her if she wanted to sit with us at lunch, and she said yes." He spilled Sprite all over himself. "What?!" Peril beamed. "You're welcome." "You just---you can't---what the---" "Nicely done, McQueen," Winter said, raising his own Sprite can. "I haven't seen him this flustered since I first made the mistake of smiling at him." Kinkajou grinned. "Did I give you pointers and not realize it? Because that is some first-rate matchmaking there." "I have my skills," Peril said, shrugging. "Oh, hey, here she comes!" Qibli ducked under the table as he spotted the new girl---silver-specked eyes and all---coming towards their table. Winter grabbed him by the ear and yanked him up. "Hey!" "You are not like this," Winter hissed. "You are John Watson, a.k.a. Qibli Scorpio, the smoothest person on the planet, and you are going to get this girl to like you, platonically or romantically. Got it?" "I thought I was---" "You're too shrimpy and nice to be Sherlock. Now stand up straight and act like you've got a backbone." "Hey, Peril," the new girl (Moon) said, sitting down across from Kinkajou. "I almost didn't see you. This place is way more crowded than my old school." Kinkajou stuck out her hand, beaming. "You must be Moon! Peril's told us a lot about you. My name's Kinkajou Ali, and it's so nice to finally meet you." Moon shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too. Have you ever read Percy Jackson?" "Omigosh, yes! It's one of my favorite series ever." Kinkajou gasped. "Do you ship Theyna and Solangelo? Please tell me you do." "Are you kidding? Those are my OTPs!" The entire table instantly erupted into a fandom trade, peppered here and there with introductions. At one point, Qibli caught Moon's eye. She blushed and looked down at her lap, grinning. Qibli turned his face away so Winter and Turtle wouldn't see it. Maybe this'll be easier than I thought. (Sundew POV) "Queen Sequioa," Willow said, bowing her head low. "This is a big honor. Truly. You have no idea." The queen smiled. "Willow Garcia. Sundew Ramirez. Maple Alejo." "Yes, we know our names, Sequioa," Maple barked. "Now get on with it." Sundew stiffened. "Mentor Alejo---" "Oh, you needn't be worried, Sundew," Queen Sequioa assured her. "If any citizen has the right to give me orders, it's Maple and your grandmother. They've been whipping the nation into shape since before I took the throne." Maple laughed and elbowed Sundew. "Where is your lack of respect for authority? I thought you were your grandmother's grandchild!" Willow cleared her throat. "Your Majesty, why have you summoned us?" Sequioa sighed. "Ever since Grayling and his family arrived, people have been clamoring for war on England and Queen Wasp. And while the Tree Nation's duty is to protect the oppressed... if there is war, innocent people who could've been on our side will be slaughtered. And I cannot permit that." She leaned forward. "So I need my best warrior and my most kind-hearted to travel to Pantala and find the root of the control and Wasp's madness. You need to stop the mind control and begin a peaceful revolution." Sundew almost laughed at the word "peaceful," but she was too interested. "Do we have any leads on this?" The queen picked up a folder that looked like it was for a case. "There is a girl your age living in Pantala who is immune to the control, though she is unaware of this. And there are also a brother and sister who are magicals, but... their powers are not on the side of the angels." "Freezers?" Willow guessed. "Shadowcatchers? Animi?" "Their biological father is a rare cross between a Fireskin and a Webspinner," she answered, "and his powers were passed down to his children. Your job is to find these three and aid them. Which is why I've given you this role... so to speak." Sundew took the folder and flipped through it, trying her best to ignore Willow leaning over her shoulder, her face only inches from hers. "A school play? You want us to try out for a school play?" "Dewie, it's Into The Woods," Willow told her, pointing. "You love that one. Remember that time when we were little, and I dressed up as Rapunzel and you dressed up as the witch? You were brilliant, remember?" "Yes, yes, I remember," Sundew muttered, her face red. Maple snorted. "So what? You want us to try out for those parts?" "You'd be a catch," Willow assured her. Queen Sequioa snapped her fingers. "One more thing---Maple is going as your adult chaperone." Sundew internally sighed in relief. Maple could be irritating sometimes, but you couldn't help but like the old hag. Plus, she was a good friend of Abuela's, and that counted for a lot. Willow tugged on Sundew's arm. "Come on, let's go! We need to get packing!" ----------------- GUYS I HAVE NEWS! I finally got my Wattpad account to work, so I can post there! I will probably still post the updates on here for the time being, but I'm still pretty pumped up about it. If I do post, I'm going to have to upload the prologue and everything beforehand... which is going to take a while. So, yeah, probably not going to be putting the updates there for a bit. Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll be sure to post the next one! ---Starry the NightWing